Under The MidSummer Moon
by MissRedZelda
Summary: Every year, Vale celebrates the MidSummer Festival. Can this be enoungh to get a certain Earth Adept to ask her? Lighthouse, Vale and slight Steam shipping.


**My third Golden Sun fic. If you've read my other GS fic, you'll know that I once had a parody but I deleted it because I never had time to update it. So this is my second on this site.**

**I've wanted to write a couples one-shot on Golden Sun for quite a while. I only ship the canon couples which are Lighthouseshipping (Felix/Sheba), Valeshipping (Isaac/Jenna), and Steamshipping (Garet/Mia). Yeah, when it comes to shipping, I'm all canon.**

**Well, here is the fic. Sorry if this note was a bit too long.**

Under The Mid-Summer Moon

It had been a year since the Lighthouses were lit, and the whole of Wayard was saved. Vale, which had been destroyed when Mt Alph absorbed the power, had been rebuilt. So now it was called, "New Vale" thanks to the eight who had journeyed around the world. Even though all that was behind them, life went on as if nothing had ever happened. Except for maybe they were all living in New Vale now…

"Hey Jenna," a certain blond haired Wind Adept called from up a ladder. "Could you pass me the nails, please?"

"Sure," the auburn haired Fire Adept replied and passed a box filled to the brim with them. Ivan reached down and took them. Taking a couple out, he hammered them down. Houses were still being built for the people who'd lost there homes. They had to lodge at their friends or relatives just to get a decent meal, or good nights sleep.

"Hey, Isaac!" Ivan called out to the other side of under construction cottage. "Are you nearly done?"

"Just as soon as I'm finished patching the roof!" He called back. Using his Psynergy, he managed to lift a patch of hay, and neatly place it over the bare patch of the roof. "Okay, now I'm done!"

"Good, because I'm already finished," Ivan told him, and stepped down the ladder carefully trying not to slip or anything. Isaac just neatly jumped off the roof as the ground wasn't to far down. The young Earth Adept and the Wind Adept stepped back to admire their work.

"It's a masterpiece," Ivan mused as he gazed upon the house he and his friend built.

"We did one good job, eh?" Isaac added admiring his hard worked proudly.

"Hey, don't forget the work I did!" A certain auburn haired Fire Adept chimed in, placing her hands on her hips giving the boys a playfully hurt look.

"Of course we didn't forget _your_ help, Jenna," Isaac replied snaking an arm around the Fire Adepts shoulders.

Jenna sent the earth Adept a suspicious smile. "Are you trying anything, Isaac?" She asked.

"Uhh-" Isaac began, but was interrupted by a cough behind them. Upon turning around, they saw a tall, young brown haired man behind them. It was Felix, Jenna's brother.

"Hey Felix," Jenna greeted. Isaac quickly drew back his hand faster then Jenna had greeted her older brother. "Isaac and Ivan finally finished the roof." She added gesturing to the finally completed house. "Looks like a comfortable living quarter, don't you think?"

"Indeed," Felix agreed, giving Isaac a strange look. Jenna turned around and began trotting away.

"Where are you going?" Ivan called to her.

"To find Sheba!" Jenna called back.

* * *

Like a stranger in a village, Jenna wandered through the town glancing at all the newly built houses. Even though all the houses and cottages were newly built, and the town had been rebuilt since Mt Alph sank beneath the surface of the earth, the town still looked the same as it did before. Jenna guessed it was so everyone could move on with their lives and forget the slight tragedy.

Her home had been rebuilt to. Even the half that had been destroyed when the boulder struck it was rebuilt. She had been beyond happy when her parents turned out to be alive, and another upside was that Sheba, the girl Jenna and Felix had rescued in the Sahulla Desert was staying with them. Jenna had bet that Felix was over the moon when Sheba announced that, even though he didn't show it.

Jenna remembered back to when the Venus Lighthouse was lit. Even though she and the scholar/scientist, Kraden were waiting for him in Idejima, she still remembered the earthquake and the tidal wave it caused. It had crashed against the lighthouse and knocked Sheba off her feet causing her to fall over the edge. Then, Felix had done the most unexpected thing ever; he jumped to save her life. Both he and Sheba were lost in the rolling waves, but later washed up alive ashore Idejima where Jenna and Kraden were waiting for them. Then, they continued the rest of the quest as a team, and later met a young Water Adept Lemurian named Piers.

Jenna smiled as memories of their quest flashed through her mind. They had discovered and solved puzzles, creatures, and powers. They had defeated Serpent of Izumo, discovered werewolves in Garoh, saved the life of Hsu in Xian, lit the Jupiter Lighthouse… Yes, they'd done many things in their journey around the world.

Jenna climbed up the slightly steep hill that led to her home. When she reached the top, she noticed a young woman lying on the roof of a two storied thatch cottage, her eyes closed. She had short blond hair, and striking violet eyes. It was hard to tell if she was sleeping, or she'd simply closed her eyes because of the burning sun.

"Hey, Sheba!" Jenna called to her, waving her arms to catch the young Wind Adept's attention.

The young woman raised a hand above her eyes slightly as she opened them. "Hello, Jenna!" Sheba called back using her free hand to wave back.

"Having a nice sunbathe?" Jenna called giving Sheba a friendly tease.

"I was…" Sheba replied going along with the joke. Both the girls laughed like the good friends they were. "Come and join me!" she called gesturing to the ladder she had obviously climbed up.

Smiling, the Fire Adept climbed up the ladder and lay down on the thatch roof. She closed as the sun's rays shone in her eyes. She and her friend lay in silence. The only sounds were of those from the villagers around them, and the hammering of construction around them.

"Hey, Jenna?" The blond Wind Adept mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should go and help?" Sheba asked. Her voice sounded quite distant. As if she was a thousand miles away.

"And why would you want to do that?" Jenna replied pulling her hat over face as the mid-summer sun burned down on her face.

Sheba raised and lowered her shoulders. "It would be nice to help, right?"

Jenna grinned behind her hat that was still over her face. "More like you want to see my brother, Felix, topless."

A scarlet blush shot over the Lalivaren's face. "That is not true!" She insisted defensively.

Jenna rolled her eyes and sat up straight, pulling the hat off her face. "Just drop it. I know you have the biggest crush on him. In fact, half the town knows." A teasing smile appeared on her face. "I bet even Garet knows," she added thinking of a certain red-haired Fire Adept who was slightly hot headed and… oblivious to certain things, to put it nicely. "And I bet Felix likes you to."

"How do you even know?" Sheba asked her.

Jenna rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm his sister. I can sense these things."

Sheba's violet eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?"

Jenna nodded her head at the eager young Wind Adept's excitement. "Of course. Now when would be a good chance for you to tell him…?" The Fire Adept mused as she went into deep thought. "I've got it!" She exclaimed as an idea hit her. She gestured for the young woman to come closer. "Every year, we have a Mid-Summer Festival. And every year, you have to bring… well…" She searched for a word to use." Sort of like a… date. But the guy has to ask the girl."

"But how are we going to get Felix to ask me?" Sheba asked, slightly perplexed.

"I was getting to that," Jenna replied irritably. She gestured for the Wind Adept to come closer, and she whispered her plan in her ear.

"How am I going to manage that?" Sheba asked, her violet eyes wide with slight rue.

Jenna only smiled pleasantly. "You're smart. I'm sure you'll come up with something," she replied ruffling Sheba's hair as if she were a small child. She climbed down the ladder and walked off leaving the poor Wind Adept slightly clueless as to how she was going to pull this off.

* * *

Felix's apparent duties were finished for the day, and was more then happy for that. The summer sun was always beating down violently on them as they attempted to rebuild the town to the way it once was.

The sun was sinking low in the sky as he journeyed back to his home. Only one more day left until the Mid-Summer festival, and that meant only one more day left for him to pluck up the courage and ask Sheba to be his date for it. He'd always liked her, and he wasn't too proud to admit it to himself.

When he finally pulled his tired and drained-of-energy body to the top of the hill, he noticed that Sheba was lying on the roof of his home. Lifting a hand, he waved to her. He saw her nervously raise her hand and wave back.

In her prospective, she was shaking like a leaf inside. "Join me?" She asked trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice. Felix smiled, obliged and grunted as he pulled his exhausted body up the ladder, and sat beside her on the roof. All but silence hung between them. The only sounds that could be heard were the crickets chirping their evening symphony.

"Beautiful sunset, isn't it?" Sheba asked breaking the silence between them.

"It is," Felix agreed.

"Do you remember the time we first met?" Sheba asked, just as she had rehearsed in her mind.

A warm smile spread across his face. "Not really, I'm a little rusty. Could you remind me?"

Sheba was about to scold him, but she caught his smile, thus, catching his drift. Smiling, she began to recite one of her most treasured memories.

-FLASHBACK-

Surrounded by Tolbi guards who were carrying heavy looking barrels with them, a young, blond, fourteen-year-old Wind Adept was being led through one of the most dangerous deserts on the whole of Wayard back to her hometown of Lalivero. Sheba knew she would easily be able to knock these guards out and escape. But she knew if that would, her adopted father would accuse Lord Babi of going back on the deal. But why Lord Babi would want to build such a tall tower north of her town was beyond her…

What Sheba wanted to do was escape these guards and set out to find that handsome young man she had a vision about. She knew if she found him, she would be free of her whirlwind life. It's not that she didn't appreciate Farren and his family adopting her when she was a baby, but she didn't like the life she had led in Lalivero.

"These sandstorms are getting worse," one of the Tolbi guards muttered. "And we're running out of water barrels to douse those whirlwinds."

"They're caused by Sand Creatures," another added.

"We'd be able to handle them," another grunted confidently. "They can't be to tough, right?"

The other shook his head. "I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you." He glanced around the dusty canyon-like desert wearily. "They could be anywhere for all we know."

"Joy killer," the overly-confident muttered.

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, an unearthly strong whirlwind sprung up in front of them making them all jump back instantly.

"QUICK! DOUSE IT WITH WATER!" One cried out. They rushed to comply, but found all the barrels were empty. The whirlwind started to take shape, until a giant lizard-like creature was left. It was covered with red scales, and its claws were sharp and long. "KILL IT!"

The guards immediately sprung into action, and ordered Sheba to hide. Reluctantly, she agreed and decided to watch the fight from behind a rock not far from the battlefield. The Tolbi guards drew their swords and charged at it. The lizard easily knocked them aside as if they were as weak as flies. He glared at the grunting guards with fire His eyes. He opened its jaw bearing his sharp and jagged teeth. It started to step over to the petrified Tolbi guards, when he felt something pull at its tail. Turning his, he saw a young blond girl pulling at his tail.

"Sheba! Run!" One of guards shouted to her before he was knocked out by the increasingly strong sandstorm. Before Sheba could let go of his tail, the Sand Creature knocked her aside. The fourteen-year-old landed a few feet away. She groaned as she rubbed her elbow which now had a small graze on it. Glancing back, she saw the Sand Creature staring straight at her. Quickly, she climbed to her feet. Rather then running, she felt like facing it. Concentrating hard, she felt her Psynergy start to work, the energy radiating around her.

"RAY!" She cried. Bolts of purple lightening fell from the sky and struck the Sand Creature. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Sheba felt overjoyed at her achievement. But that was short lived when the Sand Creature climbed to his feet and glared angrily at the once celebrating girl. Then, without thinking, she screamed and ran, but the Sand Creature was faster. She tripped over and rolled on her back painfully. The Sand Creature was standing right over her, his claws raised…

It all happened in a second, but felt like an eternity. A clay spire suddenly struck the Sand Creature from behind. Sheba quickly rolled out of the way and ran right into the arms of brown haired young man. The Sand Creature once again rose up. He didn't look angry anymore, more in the realms of royally pissed. He frowned in annoyance. Sheba saw him raise his hand, and another clay spire was formed from the sand. She watched it strike the Sand Creature, piercing his chest, yet it looked no close to dying. Sheba watched as the young man drew a silver sword and charge at the Sand Lizard, decapitating it. The body fell like a falling tree, and the head rolled away like a stone. The creature's blood stained the white sand like a river.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, as she sheathed his sword.

"Yes, I am," she replied while nodding her head. "Who are you?"

He smiled at her. She liked. He had a warm smile, and was quite handsome in her opinion. "I am-"

"FELIX!" A loud cry interrupted him. He turned and saw four people running toward them. "Don't… run off… like that… again… please," an auburn haired girl puffed and panted when she finally reached them.

"Sorry, Jenna," he apologised rolling his eyes, and then turned to Sheba. "I'm Felix, who are you?"

"Yeah, you are you?" Jenna asked her, spuriously.

Sheba smiled pleasantly. "I am Sheba."

-END FLASHBACK-

"I remembered it like yesterday," Sheba mused as she smiled at Felix.

"So do I," Felix said smiling also.

Sheba gave him a playfully shocked look. "You told me you forgot it!" She cried as she playfully hit his shoulder.

He raised and lowered his shoulders. "I lied."

"You are horrible!" She playfully cried and lunged at him. Unfortunately, she caused Felix to fall back, with Sheba, and they rolled off the roof and onto a conveniently placed haystack. Felix landed first while Sheba landed on top of him. They were silent for a minute, until, finally, they burst out laughing. Without thinking, Sheba placed a feather-light kiss on his lips.

Above them, the sky was darkening as every second passed. Felix decided this was the perfect opportunity to ask her. "Sheba?" He began.

"Yes?" She mumbled as she snuggled close to him for warmth. They found, even though the days were hot, the evenings and nights were cold.

"Would you be my date… for the Mid-Summer Festival?" He finally asked her.

Sheba smiled and snuggled even closer. "Yes," she replied. Felix wrapped his arms around her, and they watched the sky darken into the dark velvet veil of the night. 'Wow, Jenna's plan actually worked.'

* * *

"Wow," Isaac commented. "Your plan actually worked."

"Yeah," Jenna replied. "I amaze myself sometimes."

The two had watched the whole thing. They had hid themselves from the victim's sight by hiding behind the house which also granted them a good seat for the scene before them.

"So, I guess we'll be seeing them as a couple at the festival?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" Jenna replied.

Isaac sent Jenna a mysterious smile. He took her hands in his. "Jenna? Will you be my date for the Festival?"

Jenna's dark eyes widened in both shock and pleasant surprise. "Yes!" She cried and threw her arms around his neck.

* * *

High above the Mid-Summer Festival, the full moon shone like a giant lantern lit especially bright just for the festival by the Gods. Everyone had dressed formally for it. The Women wore flowers in their hair while the men wore their best robes.

Jenna who sat at a table chatting to Mia, a blue haired Water Adept from the snowy regions of Imil, who was there with Garet, caught sight of Sheba and winked. Sheba winked back. Felix eyed them both curiously.

"Why did you two wink at each other?" He asked her.

"Oh, no reason," she replied, accepting a drink of ginger beer from a waiter. "You know," she began taking a swig of the slightly bitter beverage, "I was thinking the other day if I should go back to Lalivero."

Felix looked slightly worried. "Are you?"

Sheba considered her answer. "Well, probably not. I mean, your parents are nice to me, all my friends are here, and you…" she gave him a friendly teasing smile, "you finally plucked up the courage to ask me to be your date. So I guess my answer is… no. I'm staying here."

Felix smiled gratefully and hugged her close. "I am glad to hear it." Then the minstrels started to play a slow waltz-like song. Couples started to stand up and dance to it. Glancing at Sheba, Felix got to his feet and reached out his hand to Sheba. "Want to dance?"

"Of course," Sheba agreed.

* * *

**Well, I hope this lived to your expectations. It's mostly Felix/Sheba with a bit of Isaac/Jenna, but I only hinted on Garet/Mia. Sorry if you wanted a little more Steamshipping. But I hope the Valeshipping and Lighthouseshipping were okay.**

**Review, please!**

_**Tsukikage1213**_


End file.
